


空气恋人

by lunavelvet



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	空气恋人

“我想养条狗。” 第二年的某个时候， 相叶雅纪突然这么说。

正是入春的时候， 空气里花粉的含量像相叶的鼻音一样浓重。 樱井翔一面从洗衣机里把烘干以后皱巴巴的内衣拽出来抖开，一面叹了口气。

只是第二年， 就好像已经在一起生活了一辈子了。 

该经历的痛苦， 快乐， 波澜， 平淡， 好像按了快进键的录放机， 平滑而迅速的播放过去了。

“那就养吧。” 他用折衣板把相叶的格子衬衫潦草的折起来， 然后抬头看着相叶弓着背缩在沙发上的身影， 这么说。

像是相叶说过的很多话，做过的很多决定一样， 他想， 这也许也只是三分钟热情。 随便答应下来也没什么。

第二天看到那条被相叶领回家的狗的时候，樱井才意识到三分钟热度发展下去也可能导致严重的后果。 想板起脸来说教， 又觉得这也是无用功， 也狠不下心来。

“你上哪儿弄来的？”

“捡的。”

“哪里捡的？”

“重要吗？”

“……”

那天晚上就在相叶喜气洋洋的给那只也许是混合了腊肠和柴犬血统的耳朵长长眼睛黑黑的小狗洗澡吹风滚成一团的乱哄哄的气氛里过去了。

凌晨的时候樱井被小狗的呜咽声吵醒， 摸着黑走到窗台底下铺着的毯子跟前， 伸手怜爱的摸摸它毛茸茸的脑袋， 心底有个地方软塌塌的陷了下去。

正想感慨点儿什么时候他忽然闻到一股骚臭的味道， 借着微弱的光线一瞧， 才发现小狗把毯子尿得湿透了。

真够煞风景的。 他回头看看睡得死沉的相叶， 又对上小狗无辜的黑眼珠子， 认命的站起来去卫生间拿来湿巾替小狗擦了身体， 又收拾好尿湿的毯子。

做完一切， 睡意全消。 樱井抱着狗走到客厅在沙发上坐下来， 伸手拿过平板电脑收收邮件看看新闻， 不消一会儿天也该亮了。

“我说， 小翔。” 几个小时以后， 在卫生间顶着乱糟糟的鸟窝头刷牙的时候， 相叶突然把头伸出来对着樱井说。

“啊？”樱井往碗里倒一点温过的牛奶， 俯身把碗放到小狗跟前， 小狗立刻把脸埋进去呼哧呼哧的舔开了。

“得起个名字。”相叶嘴里含着牙刷， 口齿不清又非常坚定的说。

“哦， 你起吧。” 

“叫nino？”

“不好。” 樱井斩钉截铁的否定了。

“怎么不好？”

“我可不想跟一条狗争风吃醋。”

“……那你说叫什么嘛。”

“叫兔子吧。” 樱井伸手扯扯小狗长长的耷拉在两侧的耳朵。

“你是变态吗？ 给一只狗起名叫兔子， 不怕它精神分裂吗？” 相叶把牙刷吐出来， 咧开嘴露出一嘴的泡沫笑得很开心。

“你不喜欢？”樱井挠挠小狗的下巴， 小狗舒服的抬起头闭上了眼睛， 一脸乖巧。

“没有， 喜欢极了， 就叫兔子吧。” 

兔子发出来呜呜的声音， 长长的柔软的耳朵略微动了动。

请多指教啊， 兔子先生。 樱井在心里悄悄的说。

到了第三年的时候， 樱井翔开始在某些特别的时刻想到分手两个字。

虽然只是想想， 也觉得负罪感什么的立刻填满心脏， 沉重得令他喘不过气。

明明现在拥有的比别人的都来之不易， 也明知道现在放手的话，有些东西就再也要不回来， 但那个念头仍然在一些特别的时刻像魔鬼一样的从什么地方钻出来， 盘踞在心里的一个角落， 啃食他的良知。

“去遛狗吗？” 相叶把遛狗绳套在兔子的脖子上， 啪啪的拍拍它的脑袋。 兔子张开嘴， 发出来哈哈的喘气声， 好像一个人在快乐的大笑。

做条狗可真好啊。 樱井想。

“不去了， 外面太热。” 他对着站在门口的相叶摆了摆手， 然后把视线挪回膝上的电脑屏幕。

“你老是这样偷懒， 会胖哦。”关上门之前相叶恶狠狠的笑着说。

胖就胖吧。 樱井下意识的捏了捏自己的下巴， 又迅速的松开了。

很多年以前当他还是下巴尖削眼神锐利的少年的时候， 他偷偷喜欢上了相叶雅纪， 并且暗自下定决心永远都不告诉他， 这样偷偷的支持和守护他就够了。

后来他们都经历了很多事情， 比如这， 又比如那。 在那以后他想， 不论结局如何， 喜欢他这件事还是应该告诉他。

他仍然纠结了很久， 说出口以后也紧张得听不到相叶的声音， 只能看到对面那张熟悉的脸上波澜不惊， 嘴唇一张一闭。

“你刚才说什么？” 已经不再锐利也不再少年的樱井翔像个胆小鬼那样， 大口大口的喘着粗气， 小心翼翼的确认自己偷偷摸摸的感情是不是见得了天日。

“我说他妈的，居然被你抢先了。” 相叶的眼睛眯起来， 笑意还是淡淡的， 声音也淡淡的， 却好像一簇烟花， 穿过樱井的耳廓， 在他的脑子里啪的炸开了。

那个时候淡淡的说着在一起的人是他， 后来大大咧咧的说一起住吧的也是他; 亲吻的时候热烈又潦草的是他， 做爱的时候紧紧抱住自己大喊大叫的也是他; 孩子气的自说自话的惹人生气的是他， 事后又马上诚恳的道歉的人也是他……

樱井不由得觉得自己小肚鸡肠斤斤计较， 计较出来的结果又无足轻重。

就好象相叶开玩笑的时候对自己说， 若干年后大家都年老色衰不能再做偶像的时候， 小翔还可以播新闻， 那我怎么办呢？

樱井想了想， 把答案由”没关系， 我养你” 改成了”你不会有年老色衰的那一天的”。

任何伤害相叶雅纪的大男人自尊的答案都是错的。 他这么相信着。

但相叶毫无反应， 就好象这样的念头也只是从他的脑海里一闪而过， 他偶尔拦截下来一两个丢出来也不在乎后果。 想来想去会纠结会累的只有他樱井翔而已。

他的确活得太累。

这样又浑浑噩噩的过了一年。

这一年里相叶的弟弟奉子成婚， 两个人一起去参加了婚礼。 弟媳过来问好的时候相叶偷偷摸摸的问能不能摸摸她的肚子， 那女孩子红着脸笑笑， 拉过相叶的手按在自己的腹部， 过了几秒钟相叶大惊小怪的说有在动诶， 好厉害！ 然后附近的人全都夸张的笑了半天。

就也有长辈意味深长的说， 雅纪也要加油啊， 已经输给弟弟了。

相叶说了些什么回应的话， 樱井翔完全没有听到。 后面的饭菜也变得索然无味。

散席以后去停车场的路上相叶突然问他在想什么， 樱井茫然的抬起头， 眼睛还空洞的盯着前面远远的地方。

“没有啊， 什么也没想。” 他说。

“那干吗苦着脸， 好像有人欠了你的钱不还。” 相叶嘻嘻哈哈的伸出手去搭他的胳膊， 樱井也没有刻意躲， 却让他抓空了。

“欠钱不还也没什么， 我在你心里就那么小气吗？” 樱井停下脚步， 回头聚焦了眼神， 正好捕捉到相叶脸上转瞬即逝的阴影。

“你可不就是个小气鬼。” 相叶露出一排雪白的牙齿， 脚下加快几步， 超过樱井走到前头去了。

回去的路上相叶都没有再说话， 樱井的脑子里掠过一行又一行的对话， 假设了一百种对话的结局， 但是在他开口以前就到了终点。

沉默得太久就无法再开口了。

春天再回来的时候， 兔子开始发生了一些变化。

简单的说， 他情窦初开了。

被抱住大腿蹭得不胜其烦的相叶有一天对樱井说， 我们还是给他找个女朋友吧。

樱井心里想， 去哪里找呢， 阉掉算了。 看看相叶认真的表情， 又忍不住改口说好啊， 我看楼上住的那个混血美女家养的吉娃娃就不错。

“咦， 哪个混血美女？ 楼上有混血美女在住吗？ 我怎么从来没见过？”

“不会啊， 我总在电梯里碰到她， 把小狗装在包包里带进带出的， 像电影里的人一样。”

“哪有这样的人啊， 那下次你再在电梯里遇到她就去问问看吧， 问问她的吉娃娃愿不愿意给兔子当女朋友。”相叶自说自话的把腿搭在沙发扶手上。

樱井心想自己就算疯了也不会冒冒失失的去问别人那么失礼的问题， 但是换作相叶去问大概就不会被人当作变态吧。

就像他现在这样坐没坐相的姿态， 换了是别人可能只显得粗鄙， 但因为是他， 反而显得腿长长的很好看。

已经在一起的时间这么的长了， 还是会想到这些无聊又浅薄的问题。

樱井在心里又叹了一口气。 兔子站起来烦躁的转了两圈， 凑过去又抱住相叶的腿想要站起来蹭蹭， 被相叶轻轻的踢开了。

“马上就会有女朋友了， 你！” 相叶半是认真半是憋笑的对着兔子说。 兔子悻悻的走开了。

樱井的心里又响起来嗡嗡的声音， 杂乱无章令人烦躁。 他努力吞咽了一口口水， 把快要涌上来的什么情绪给压下去了。

他很少吵架， 吵完也会立刻道歉， 但是在一起久了， 心里总会有些疙疙瘩瘩的地方。 可以一时放着不管， 时间长了就成了死结。

现在是第四年， 樱井翔觉得心里面的死结纠缠在一起， 像一团再也解不开的麻绳， 越挣扎越喘不过气。

只能任由它去。

他听到身边一些朋友的近况， 有些结了婚， 有些分了手， 有些在一起很久经历了风风雨雨以后又开始互相折磨和伤害。

他实在也不想变成那样。

当然没有给兔子找到女朋友。什么楼上的混血美女和她装在包包里的吉娃娃，都是他编出来说给相叶听的鬼话。

好不容易说服相叶带兔子去做了绝育，去的路上相叶苦着脸，到了兽医院门口还想反悔。

“去吧。”樱井斩钉截铁的说。”这是为了兔子好。”

“可是……”相叶还是苦着脸。

“没有可是。去吧。”樱井硬邦邦的做着坏人，根本没勇气去看兔子的表情。

手术很顺利，回到家的时候兔子还在睡。樱井轻手轻脚的把它抱到垫子上放下，怜惜的摸摸头。

回头看见相叶坐在沙发上，鞋也没换，还是一张臭脸。

樱井心里仿佛有个什么东西，发出来喀嚓的声音，裂掉了。

他没有说什么，也没有喊叫，没有表情的扭头走进书房，关上了门。

他也不是不明白相叶在作什么，也清楚其实只要甜言蜜语哄孩子似的哄哄他一切就过去了。

这一切都那么简单，对他来说不过举手之劳，但他就是不想再那么做了。

谁没有累的时候呢。他想。

冷战持续了三天。

第四天的时候相叶抱着兔子出去呼吸新鲜空气回来，给樱井带了新鲜的樱桃。

还挂着水珠，放在果盆里清香四溢的大樱桃。

樱井吃了一半，另一半悄悄放在相叶那一边的床头柜上。

讲和如此简单，矫情如樱井却一直在想要是这一次讲不了和了会怎么样。

“讲不了和？”两人共同的好朋友二宫和也不怀好意的笑着说。”讲不了和我估计你们俩得争夺一下兔子的抚养权了，不过八成你也争不过他。”

樱井愤懑的看着二宫得意洋洋的脸，心里想早知道会阉掉当初就该让这只狗的名字叫nino。

变成了太监的兔子变得没从前那么活泼，有时候白天在家一觉睡到黄昏。

相叶痛心疾首，有空就硬拉着它出去跑步。樱井看不过去，劝他说兔子不想动就随它吧，运动过量对它也不好。

“不行！”相叶难得一见的坚决。”老是趴着不动会长胖，长胖了就会高血脂，像你一样！”

“你才高血脂咧！我体检结果正常得很好吗！”

“看看你的双下巴，还有小肚子，你这样放任自己胖下去高血脂是早晚的事情……”

话一说完，相叶就小聪明的带着兔子小跑着出了门，留下樱井在家又气又好笑。

他站在窗口俯视楼下的街道，过了一会儿就看见带着狗的相叶的身影出现在大楼门口。

戴着口罩和帽子，遮遮掩掩的，牵着兔子慢慢的走。

走到快要拐弯的路口，他回头看过来，视线是冲着樱井这边来的。

也不知道他看不看得见，樱井不由自主的挥了挥手。

然后就看见相叶使劲的挥手回来，原地还跳了两下，像个孩子似的没头没脑的高兴起来。

樱井发现自己止不住的微笑，然后越笑越大，直到笑出了声音，笑出了眼泪。

活见鬼，不管心里在生着什么气，自己还是这么喜欢这个没心没肺的人。

哪怕过了这么多年，哪怕生活在一起以后已经有点儿腻烦，哪怕挫折和琐碎让他活得越来越累。

哪怕自己一遍又一遍的想到不如分手，也许对两个人都好。

在一起刚满一年的时候，相叶买了一对对戒，一人一只，明目张胆的套在无名指上，暗暗的泛着暖暖的光。

樱井心里高兴，又立刻很扫兴的想到现实的问题，说，还是在家戴戴就好吧。

“怕什么，反正我不怕。”相叶嚣张的扬起骨骼分明的大手，银色的戒指低调又抢眼。

“我知道你不怕，可总得考虑大家的感受吧。”樱井伸出手去握住那只嚣张的在空气中宣告出柜的手，紧紧的攥在手心。

相叶笑得满脸都是褶子。可还是那么好看。

樱井找条链子把戒指挂在脖子上，敏感的场合就摘下来收好，小心翼翼的一戴就是这些年。

吵架，冷战，以及想分手的时候，手指触到那抹冰凉的银色，心里也能柔软几分。

倒是相叶，最近已经很少见他戴他的那枚戒指了。

樱井不是不在意，又觉得问出口就显得太小家子气。看他偶尔也记得拿出来戴戴就觉得算了不必计较。

你还像开始的时候那样爱我吗？现在还有随时准备告诉全世界我们在一起的觉悟吗？

还是说，已经没那么喜欢了，那些事也没那么重要了。

有一天晚上樱井做了个梦，梦里他在冲淋浴，水不断的从花洒落在他的身上，一会儿冷一会儿热。

洗了一会儿他发现下水口好像堵住了，水越涨越高，渐渐的没过他的脚面。

他蹲下去想看看究竟，水面猛的升高了，一个瞬间吞没了他。

他想叫又叫不出来，也并不是窒息的恐惧，一种更像是是虚无的感觉包裹了他。

他隐隐约约的看见相叶的脸忽远忽近的浮动，他想开口叫叫他，又叫不出声音。

真恶心，他心里想，被洗澡水淹死了什么的。

他大汗淋漓的从梦中醒来，相叶瞠目结舌的脸映入眼帘。

“你在嚷嚷什么啊，大半夜怪吓人的。”相叶睡眼惺忪的揉揉眼睛，半撑着身体拧亮了台灯。

“没…没什么。”樱井翔坐起来，脑袋里嗡嗡直响，眼睛被橙黄的灯光刺得有点儿睁不开。

“没什么就睡觉吧，唉，明天我还得早起。”相叶啪的关了灯，径直躺下，很快发出来轻轻的鼾声。

樱井一直睡不着。他在相叶均匀的呼吸声里蓦然想起来梦境里那张忽远忽近的面孔，忽然没来由的一阵忿恨。

这么些年来好像真的是这样。一直是这样。

像是一场猫鼠游戏，他躲，他找。有时候也觉得是种不错的情趣，但更多的时候，他找得力不从心。

外面看起来，他樱井翔事业有成，风光得意，一切都令人艳羡。

但谁知道他过得有多累？谁能体会那种在一段关系里始终跟不上对方节奏，好像永远在对着空气打太极的苦闷呢？

他披上衣服下了床，走到卧室门口的时候不小心踢到了趴在那里睡得正香的兔子。后者发出来微弱的呜咽声，站起来挪了地方又睡了。

樱井翔小心的把门掩上，对这样作天作地的自己厌倦又嫌弃。

可他不能不这么做。

“我有点事，这几天不在家住，勿挂念。 -翔”

他收拾几件换洗衣服草草的离家出走。走之前也没忘记最后做好了早饭，还给兔子添了狗粮和水。

在酒店check in 的时候他的手机突然铃声大作，看看是相叶打过来的，他想了想就镇定的按掉了。后来手机又锲而不舍的响了几次，他又照样咬着牙按掉不接。几个来回，终于是安静了。

他什么也没想好，关于这样做的原因，意义，还有接下来怎么办，未来会怎样。

所以他不知道跟相叶说什么，又或者该如何解释。

也许只是想歇一下。

第二天中午的时候二宫给他打来电话。

“我都听说了。”电话那头传过来二宫模糊不清的声音。”离家出走什么的，相叶也就罢了，没想到居然是你做出来的事情。”

“别把事情说那么严重，我也并没有离家出走。”樱井坐在散发着宾馆味道的床边盯着镜子里的自己，顿了顿。”我只想静一静，把一些事情想清楚。”

“其实我也懒得管你们俩的事，不过正好我在外面逛街，把你的地址发过来，一起吃个午饭吧。”

没有容他拒绝，二宫和也挂掉了电话。

樱井翔听着听筒里传过来的嘟嘟声，异常沮丧。

结果过来吃午饭的当然不只是二宫。

“我说……智君……”樱井望着一直埋头在食物里不出声的大野，终于忍不住开口：”好歹你也应该是站在我这边的人吧。”

“胡说什么，站在哪边这样的话。”二宫尖声尖气的打断大野梗在喉咙里咕噜咕噜的半截句子，毫不留情的指责起樱井。

“首先，会这样说，就证明你的出发点是错的。要是吵吵架闹闹脾气也就算了……你们俩的烂事我才懒的管。”

-切，那你还要管。 樱井拼命把反驳的话用食物咽下去。总之是说不过二宫的，还是别开口比较好。

“……当然，那家伙是很烦人，一开始我就警告过你了。会忍受不了也是正常的，但你错在不该用这种逃避的方式。”

-我也没有嫌他烦好不好，也没有说过忍受不了他……

樱井脑子里开始嗡嗡的响。

是为什么，从前跟各种各样的人交往过，一直自诩大度理智的自己，现在竟然变成了这个样子。

樱井翔用叉子狠狠的戳向盘子里的意大利面，心怦怦乱跳得很难受。

“我说，你也没必要给我难看脸吧，翔君。”二宫平静的举起刀叉，恶狠狠的切开了面前的牛扒。

“啊？”樱井抬起头，茫然的看着对面的二人组。

“好了，nino。”盘子已经空了的大野智终于说出今天第一句完整的话。“你不要这样咄咄逼人了。翔君这样聪明的人，给他时间想想明白就好了。”

时间。

是的。

樱井放下叉子举起水杯，咕嘟咕嘟的吞咽下去清甜的矿泉水。

他需要的只有时间而已。

“就算是这样。”二宫慢条斯理的咀嚼着香气四溢的牛肉，一面谨慎的开了腔。“就算是这样，你也应该事先告诉他，不要觉得神经粗的人就不会受到伤害。”

樱井总算因为二宫的话稍稍感到了一丝愧疚。

回到宾馆他拿起手机犹豫了半天，拨通了电话又被直接转到了语音信箱，突然想起来相叶这个时候八成正在录节目。

樱井仿佛得到大赦一般的放下手机，长出了一口气。

“雅纪，关于这件乱七八糟的事情，我很抱歉。再给我两天时间我就回去，请等我。”

自说自话般的按下了发送键，樱井重重的倒在了床上。

他在因为什么道歉，两天时间他能想明白什么，以及相叶是否因为自己的举动受到了伤害，又伤害到了什么程度，他不得而知。

但简单的说成“我就是在作”，好像也并不服气。

两天时间一眨眼也就过去了。

回到家推开门的时候樱井做好了最坏的心理准备，但映入眼帘的也只不过是稍微凌乱点的客厅。相叶的衣服随随便便的这里一件那里一件的，很有他的风格。

但除此以外也还好，看起来他不在，他也能把自己照顾得很好。

“我回来了。”樱井鼓起勇气站在门口大声说，然后屏住呼吸等待回应。

但他什么也没有等到。

脱了鞋走进屋里，看见兔子的窝也是空的，樱井想相叶大概是去遛狗了。又走进厨房，看见垃圾篓里丢了乱七八糟的碎瓷片。

笨蛋。他松了一口气似的想，果然还是笨手笨脚的，我不在家就会打坏东西。

傍晚时分相叶一个人回来了，进了门看见收拾整齐的客厅愣了一下，然后仍旧我行我素的走进来，把外套随手丢在沙发上，挑衅似的看着坐在上面的樱井翔。

“回来了。”他只是略微挑了挑眉毛，口气并没有往日的兴高采烈。

樱井拘谨的站起来，一开口又说不出什么正经的话。

“我做了咖喱，要吃吗？”最后他只想得出来跟吃有关的话题，想想这个总不会错。

“吃。”相叶简短的回答他，跟平日的他风格迥异。

对着这样冷淡又平静的相叶雅纪，樱井翔完全不知道要如何回应。

最后是沉默的一顿晚饭。盛饭的时候樱井发现自己常用的那只盘子不见了，往垃圾袋里看看那些碎瓷片，突然明白过来什么。

他做好了准备迎接一个怒火中烧的相叶雅纪，但他拖得太久，那样的相叶已经来过又离开了，剩下来这个已经熄灭的，冷静得像陌生人一样的相叶。

像碎掉的瓷器一样，他突然觉得有些东西也跟着碎掉了再也拼不起来。

快吃完的时候樱井终于意识到哪里不对。

“兔子呢？你刚才不是去遛狗？”

“丢了。我出去找了一天，没有找到。”相叶埋着头大口大口的往嘴里填着食物，发出来模糊的声音。

樱井翔觉得自己的脑子嗡的一声炸开了。

“为什么不早说！我也可以去找啊，还犯得着在这里坐着吃什么咖喱浪费时间！”他猛地站起来，椅子碰在腿上生硬的倒地，发出来刺耳的声响。

相叶冷冷的抬起头，眼眶发红，但看不到泪水。

“要我说什么！你在乎吗！莫名其妙说走就走，还说什么抱歉需要时间！你在耍我吗！”

樱井脸红脖子粗的被想说的话噎住了，他就那么居高临下的看着相叶，觉得这一次也许真的不行了。

“我吃饱了，多谢款待。”相叶推开盘子站起来，走回卧室去，重重的关上门。

樱井站在原地盘算了半天自己是应该敲门进去哄哄他，还是应该也摔个门再次动真格的离家出走。

最后他还是妥协了，收拾好餐桌和盘子，走到卧室门口去敲了敲门。

相叶用浓重的鼻音回答他：“别进来！”

但他仍然好像无所谓似的推开门走了进去。

相叶整个人四肢摊开的趴在床上，好像一只大型的毛绒玩具。 

看到这样一幕总还是会心软，证明这一次也许也跟之前的许多次一样，不是他疯就是他作。

不管是如何，总会过去的，然后过下去。就像之前的每一次一样。

但是。

樱井翔攥紧了拳头，默默的咽下唾液湿润一下干枯的咽喉。

“我是来道歉的。”他开了口，神情不大自然的瞥向床上的大型绒毛玩具。“所以至少别撵我走吧。”

他停下来顿了顿，像是在等待什么回应；自然什么也没等到。

“那就我来说吧。”他自嘲的笑了笑。

说什么呢？也许应该说自己有多么爱他——也许时不时的冒出各种各样无奈，厌弃，甚至忿恨的念头。

但从未停止过爱他。

爱到什么地步呢？

听到周围的人说，相叶是一个多么好的男人，应该多么讨女孩子喜欢的时候，就恨不得与全世界的女人为敌。

看到他心无旁骛的对着旁人露出那样烂漫的表情，就忍不住想过去搂住他，然后向别人宣布自己的占有权。

还有。

当他这么想，这样闷骚的热烈的爱着他的时候，就盼望着他也能每一次都love him back。如果得不到回应，就会变得不安，焦躁，和绝望。

“我想跟你在一起，是因为觉得自己暗恋了你这么多年，你居然也跟我想法一致，这是很难得的事情。我一向以为，相爱的两个人在一起，所有的时光都该是愉快的，值得珍视的。”

樱井翔咬文嚼字的避开撕咬着自己内心的那些疯话，偏偏避重就轻选了些最不痛不痒的。

“这些年来当然大多数的时光都是美好的，我也从未后悔选择与你在一起这件事。也想过各种后果，也愿意为你承担任何后果。”

骗人。从未后悔什么的当然是骗人的。

“但我想，如果我单方面的感情会令你感到沉重和不快，那也违背了我爱你的初衷。也是因为这样，如果你觉得分开更好，我也……”

樱井翔没有来得及说完那句话，相叶的拳头就落到了他的鼻梁上。

一切发生得太快，也可能是他处心积虑的想着说辞没注意相叶的动向，总之反应过来的时候，他已经一屁股坐在地上，鼻梁一阵酸痛，然后有咸腥的味道从鼻腔里蔓延开来。

“樱井翔！！你他妈的去死吧！！你要是敢把那两个字说出口你今天就去死吧！！”

相叶雅纪的脸扭曲成一团，在昏暗的灯光里显得有点儿狰狞。身体绷得紧紧的像一张弓，肩膀用力得微微发抖。

下一秒钟他绷紧的身体像是忽然泄了气，也一屁股坐在了地上，捂住了脸。

“……说出口的话，就收不回去了……”他喃喃的说。

相叶雅纪当然很生气。

不如说他感到莫名其妙。一大早醒来，枕边人没有留下一句像样的话就离家出走了，还文绉绉假惺惺的叫他“勿挂念”？？

他是个直来直去的人，高兴了就大笑，伤心了就流泪，愤怒了就吵架。

当然也有隐忍的时候，但那是对外。在家，在自己爱的人面前是不必伪装的。

他以为是这样。

所以当这场莫名其妙毫无解释的离家出走闹剧开演以后，他也酝酿好了一场暴风骤雨，准备给樱井翔点颜色瞧瞧。

结果就是这样？

闹了半天，他自以为轰轰烈烈的爱情，差点儿就这样草草收场。

像这样的场景他也妄自幻想了许多次，他当然也觉得自己有时候任性，粗线条，说话直接令人生厌，所以当然有被分手的觉悟。

但在他的妄想剧场里，每一次到了最后，樱井都会流着泪一把搂住他，对他说算了算了，我原谅你了，不要走。

这是当然，他那么爱他，他也都知道。所以即便他干出什么大逆不道的令全世界都唾弃的事情，樱井翔也会站在他这边的。

所以他们怎么会真的分手呢。

“……抱歉……”沉默了很久，樱井终于开了口。

“不要再道歉了！”相叶抬起头，一脸的眼泪鼻涕什么的混在一起，很是狼狈。

“虽然不知道你到底是哪根筋搭错了，但也许我终归是哪里做错了。我也道个歉吧。如果这样你还是想分手的话，就请告诉我怎么才能阻止你。你大概也觉得什么都要告诉我怎么做这样很烦吧，但我就是这样一个蠢货啊抱歉！即便这样我也在努力不给你添麻烦，可你居然还说什么单方面的感情，我看起来是有多不在乎你吗？我到底哪里做得不对让你误会我了？他妈的我还在哭什么哭啊话都说不利索烦死了……”

“……我只是……”樱井突然被这样喋喋不休的相叶梗住了，脑子里所有的词汇加起来也无法正确的描述他各种疯狂的念头。

比如说，哭成这样的相叶还真是可爱啊。哭成这样，说明他是真的在乎我吧。

再比如，如果吵成这样也没有分手的话，新年的时候就放几天假去个海岛什么的吧，吃吃海鲜，做做爱什么的。

……

樱井艰难的认清了自己只是一个好色鬼的事实。

不管先前因为如何深刻的问题烦恼纠结成什么样，最后总是因为相叶这个人而放弃思考。

简单的说，相叶雅纪是他的弱点，他无法克服。

想通了这一点，如果接受的话，也就再没有什么可纠结。

“刚才那些鬼话就当我没说过吧，反正也不是真心话。”他伸出手去，犹豫着放在相叶的头顶。

干燥柔软的头发轻轻扫在他的手心。

“你要听我的真心话吗？真心话就是我是个小心眼儿的闷骚鬼，又爱你，又总觉得随时会失去你。跟你在一起越久越觉得摸不透你，总是怕自己做什么都适得其反。时间越长就越纠结，到最后就觉得与其要被你甩掉不如自己先开口退出算了，面子上还好看一点。”

相叶扯过樱井衣服的下摆，大剌剌的擦擦鼻涕。

“切，那是你自己心理变态。”他发出来压低的声音，想要显得很酷，结果只是显得弱气了些罢了。

“嗯，没错。”樱井翔突然笑了出来，用力把衣服的下摆从相叶手中扯出来。“我就是个变态，所以你要分手的话得趁早，不然就逃不掉了。”

“逃什么。”相叶的表情还是忿忿的，但总觉得声音里憋着笑意。“你怎么知道我不是？”

好吧。樱井翔想。

所以这又是一场虚惊，也并没有过什么“真的不行了”的时刻。

他作完了，他也疯完了，日子还是可以回到从前，波澜不惊的过下去，直到有一天他或者他又觉得也许过不下去的时刻来临。

“啊！”气氛刚刚要从紧张变成暧昧的时刻樱井翔突然大煞风景的大叫一声站起来。

“你鬼叫什么？”相叶恼怒的从地上爬起来顺势坐在床边。

“兔子呢！不是真跑掉了吧？还不去找？”樱井这才意识到自己刚才一直觉得不对的原因在哪里。

“跑掉个鬼啊，我说什么你都要信吗？”相叶突然红起脸来。“我送到nino家去了，总觉得让他看见我们吵架不太好，怕他抑郁……”

“你……”樱井哭笑不得的看着一脸无辜的相叶，突然又觉得一阵窝心。

这个人就从来没有变过。一直是这样天马行空我行我素的活着。

所以他总是以为只是自己一直在自说自话的维护这段关系，在付出时间，精力，和感情。

但这并不是一场他与空气的恋爱。

“你有担心过吗？”去接兔子回家的时候，二宫趁着去厨房抽烟的机会，一脸八卦的问樱井。“要是相叶真的趁机跟你分手了怎么办？”

“从来没有。”樱井翔长长的从肺里把烟雾吐出来，若有所思的看着厨房的顶灯。

“不如说，正因为我跟他在一起的每时每刻都在假想，要是他离开我怎么办这个问题。所以真的到了那一步，我已经有了各种各样假想的结果，也就没什么能出人意料的。”

“那些结果里，最糟的是什么？”二宫伸手打开了抽风扇，嗡嗡的声音响起来，好像能掩盖一些什么似的。

“最糟的？最糟的是他揍了我一顿，然后说他爱我，我们不能分手。”樱井翔翘起嘴角，笑得很贱。

门外的相叶雅纪靠在墙上，从牛仔裤的口袋里摸出来那枚闪着暗暗的银光的戒指，把玩了一会儿，戴在无名指上看了看，没有再摘下来放回去。

他全都知道。

那些无法直言不讳的爱也好，自以为是的小聪明也好，处心积虑的设计也好。

总之他全都知道。

“走吗？”他冷不丁的推开厨房门，笑嘻嘻的看着一脸措不及防的樱井和藏着坏笑的二宫。

“我还要去遛狗，再不走天就黑了。”他一只手拽住想去扒垃圾桶的兔子，另一只手好像只是毫无意义的在空气中对着樱井翔比划了一下。

就好像是用银色的光芒在空气中写下了一封沉默的情书。


End file.
